


Uprooted

by TurtleTitanLZ



Series: TMNT (2003 AU) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTitanLZ/pseuds/TurtleTitanLZ
Summary: After their father's death, the brothers thought their lives would be better, they could be together again, but that's not exactly what happens.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Donatello (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship, Raphael/Donatello (TMNT), Tcest - Relationship
Series: TMNT (2003 AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178936
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my Au, all the characters are of legal age.  
> This and the second chapter will be a prologue to the story, an explanatory development for the future state of the characters.  
> (The illustrations of this fanfic were made by me)  
> I don't speak English, so there may be some typos.  
> The theme of this fanfic can become gloomy throughout the chapters.  
> I hope you are warned  
> Good reading.  
> Credits to TurtlcestGallery for helping me with the beta (thanks !!)

It was unbearably hot this summer.

The blazing summer sun was burning on the surface and for the four cold-blooded mutant turtles living in the deep sewer tunnels under New York City, it was almost unbearable for them to spend more than a few minutes exposedwers.

But the brothers weren’t concerned with the heat right now. Inside the sewers, the unpleasantness was almost imperceptible. There was something worse bothering them at the moment, something that burned as much as the heat outside.

The guys are suffering from their torturous mating season.

But there was a big difference this time around. Last year, like every year previously, they’d each had to suffer through their seasons alone. But now... now they were rubbing and pressing against each other, feeling each of their cool, scaly skin touching and rubbing at a pace that would make a snowman melt.

Inside Leo's room the smell of musk was strong, the door was closed and only the weak light brightened the humid and dark environment, revealing four sweaty turtles and full of sexual arousal.

Raphael was fucking Mikey's tight cloaca hard, moaning low and releasing a loud churr of need, while the younger one kisses his purple brother fiercely, both the younger ones were on all fours leaning on Leo's bed, trying their best to keep their tongues united, licking the inside of each other's mouths, mixing saliva while letting out great churr songs.

Don could barely reciprocate Mikey's hot kiss, moaning and sucking his younger brother's writhing tongue as he felt Leo penetrate deep into his hole, taking his breath away completely.

The sensation was not new, but surprisingly stunning for Donatello and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he just loved the feeling of being filled by Leo.

Raph couldn't help but smile as he stared at Leo in front of him, and then at his two younger brothers squirming and fumbling with their kisses under his vision. The sight of Donnie and Mikey being simultaneously fucked was wonderful, but meeting Leo's challenging eyes held the red tortoise's attention.

They were a kind of silent challenge, Raph instinctively knew.

Leo could call this challenge: who would fuck his brother more intensely until they scream their lungs out. And Raphael would be amused, but he would take it as seriously as any of his other competitions.

Don seemed to be reaching his limit, Raph could see the genie's legs trembling, barely able to keep his head up to return Mikey's kisses.

The orange turtle raised his hand to Don's chin and pulled it up, eagerly diving in and kissing him intensely, curling his tongues as his brother in purple struggled to breathe, feeling his older brothers pushing their faces together with each thrust.

Don could barely return the kiss because of his shortness of breath, he opened his jaw trying to breathe while Mikey sticking his tongue insistently into his mouth, he could feel Leo fuck his ass with more intensity, holding his waist and hitting their bodies hard. each lunge, making Don feel a little dizzy.

"Mikey, let him breathe" Leo said in a firm voice, it was amazing how he managed to stay strong even reaching the limits of his pleasure. Raph licked his lips still staring at the face of his fearless leader.

As they separated, a thick line of saliva held between their mouths, glistening in the dim light. Mikey barely managed to hold his sadistic, pleasured churr in when he saw the expression on Donnie’s face light up in a delighted grimace, his whole body trembling as he neared his climax. Mikey almost felt sorry. Almost.

Don had a strong orgasm, letting out an intense moan along with a beautiful wave of churr as Leo continued at his pace, the genie dropped his body onto the mattress, laying his head on his own arms while his ass remained upright to continue being fucked by your leader.

Raph let out a powerful barking laugh and started thrusting harder at Mikey "Fuck, Mikey, you never make it easy do you?" The sound that came out of Raph's body beating with Mikey's was eerily loud, "Stubborn shit, I'm going to bust your ass." Mikey opened his mouth in surprise and let out choked moans, letting the accumulated saliva in his mouth run down his lips. He never imagined that Raph could go as deep as he was going now, a new area of his tight hole was opened and the pain mixed with the pleasure intensely making Mikey drunk with pleasure, making him shiver and in a few minutes he could feel a hot wave run through your stomach and a long stream of cum falling on the sheets.

Leo stared at Mikey's desperate face, the potential that Raphael had in his thrusts is exciting and admirable, his legs were strong and his size was an advantage, his muscles developed much more than those of his other brothers and the strength he won over the years has become brutal.

Mikey enduring this is more surprising than a single man defeating an army of thousands of trained soldiers. If Donatello were in Mikey's place he would be broken in half.

With that thought Leo took a strong lunge at Don, stopping deep inside his brother and releasing his load, he felt Don squeezing his cock inside, which made him close his eyes and enjoy the sensation, listening to the thrusts and the Mikey's breathless and desperate requests for Raph to come soon, Leo did not care about the youngest, because in the two weeks they began to understood that Mikey liked Raph's violence and brutality.

Mikey seemed to love it when Raph used her strength against him when they were in the room. He offended and teased Raph up to your limit, wanting to be punished and he really did it.

His face after sex always said that Raph did a good job but Leo never had the rush to submit to it, neither he nor Raph took places as submissive during that little time together, both were the assets, each with their ideal partner , but always together.

Mikey fit in well with Raph and Leo with Don.

It's been two weeks since they decided to have a group mating, they never had anything with each other before that, just perverted thoughts and nocturnal masturbation. “Dudes! I already jerk off so much for a moment like this! ” Mikey said as Raph prepared him to stick his dick in his ass.

Now they couldn't see themselves any other way, they seemed to be more tolerable with each other.

Meeting in the kitchen for breakfast had never been so emotionally comforting for all of them, and it became pleasure to see the faces of their brothers as mates every day. It was no longer a pain in their asses like it had been 20 years before.

It’s a different feeling, it’s good.

It is what they felt they lacked in their lives.

Raph was the one who gave the initiative with all this, suggesting that they masturbate together in front of the television when Splinter was already asleep. The idea of watching a porn movie and relieving themselves together opened a door for them to want to.

It took less than 10 minutes for them to be sharing their handjobs in the middle of the room, one grabbing the other's cock and panting together in a wheel of heat and strong fillings.

“Hang on, little bro" Raph said, almost singing through the moans of the youngest, “I want to blow your ass for making me lose this fucking challenge”

His thrusts were violent, the obscene noises of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoing around the room.

"You are losing by not - ah!" He tried to say Mikey

"Hmm?" Raph growled mockingly to the youngest, "Speak right bitch, I can't fucking understand what you're talking about." Raph continues with his quick and strong strokes from him, preventing Mikey from uttering more than strangled moans.

"You are losing, because you are the only one who has not yet come, Raph" says Leo in a provocative voice, leaving Don inside after descending from his sky.

"Mmm fuck, I can take care of that. You wanna pay to see it happen, fearless?" Raph leaned forward, taking Mikey with him, forcing him to lay his face against the bed, the big guy lifted the shorter turtle waist and started fucking without mercy, eliciting muffled moans from Mikey.

Mikey squeezed the sheet tightly between his fingers, he could feel Raph sinking his giant cock into his moist cloaca, it was sliding so easy, but it hurt when it hit so deep.

But you know, this is the best part.

Don moved away a bit so as not to be hit by the brute force that was Raph’s bulky body slamming against their smallest brother. Leo hugged him from behind, and they both sat on warmly on the bed, eagerly watching the spectacle that was Mikey's tearful, blissed out face.

But something made everyone freeze for a moment.

One presence.

The door to Leo's room was opened.

The older three turned to the door and Mikey sank his face into the bed, relieved that Raph took a break from his thrusts, but when he caught his breath a little and raised his head to complain about the sudden pause, he saw Splinter, his Dad, standing at the door, with a terribly intense face of disgust.

Mikey could have sworn he was covered with the biggest horse shit his master could have seen in his entire life.

None of them spoke, they were all frozen by surprise, luscious with sweat and cum, with the smell of an almost supernatural musk that was so strong.

Raph was still inside Mikey but soon started to slide out slowly.

Splinter scanned the scene, his four children together on a bed, their tails exposed and copulating.

They were fucked, and not in the good sense of fucked.

"Two minutes," said Splinter.

Leo was going to start talking but was interrupted by his father.

"I want the four of them in the dojo in two minutes, don't make me wait" Splinter left.

~~~~

"How, just tell me, how do you think that would be acceptable?" Said Splinter in his strongest voice, he was seething with rage, but most of all, he was disgusted.

The four brothers were kneeling on their own rugs, their heads down, their hands on their thighs. They were dirty and reeked of sex, two minutes was enough to clean the visible cum from bodies but not enough to get rid of all the evidence of their actions.

Splinter was staring at them, his four children were in an incestuous relationship under his nose and he didn't know? how can your children be so dishonorable?

"Master ..." Leo started trying to explain himself, but Splinter hit his staff on the ground, making his children's leader lower his head even more.

"I don't want an excuse!" Splinter was walking in front of them, passing each of their children and looking at them from the top of their heads to their knees and thighs. "You are filthy, I didn't raise you with that education!” said walking up to the youngest “How can you just raise your tail for your brother and allow him to mate with you ?!” Splinter raised his staff and struck Mikey's head, causing him to groan in pain and lower the body completely, bowing at the feet of its master.

Splinter thus preferred that they obey him, that they kept their mouths shut while receiving their punishment for their sinful acts.

Raph, who was at the other end of the brothers' line, tried to get up to go to Mikey and move Splinter away from his brother, but Leo, who was beside him, lightly touched his hand in a request for calm.

Raph looked at Leo's lowered head, he couldn't see his face, but looking down he saw drops of tears dripping against his brother's thighs.

Raph sat down and snorted loudly.

Splinter had no fucking right to attack Mikey for something they all did together. They are already adults, Splinter has no right to rule in their lives.

Mikey was quiet, but he was sniffling to try to get rid of his blocked nostrils.

Don was shaking hard next to Mikey, Leo can see that, his brother in purple didn’t spare his hiccups to hide his fear and despair, Leo wished he could hug him

Now he wished he could run with his brothers in his arms and hide them under his own body, protecting them with his shell.

He wished he had Raph's body so he could do that.

"Tell me who started this disgusting activity," said Splinter, facing the next in his line of turtles, Donatello. “I thought the genie would understand how wrong this game is being played, you are brothers! incest is not allowed in this and any other family! ”

Don barely contained himself, he didn't want to be a coward forever "Technically we are more turtles than humans ... turtles don't have the same human customs, obviously, they don't have a sense of biological family and they tend to copulate-"

Don's speech was cut off by an air whistle, the purple turtle shrugged and its head ready to receive a strong blow from its father.

A loud bang was heard but there was no pain.

Leo's voice and stress were the only things that made his head throb with pain.

"I started with that!" Leo said holding on to his father's staff, just inches from Don's head, his hand was throbbing, his father's blow made his hand burn intensely. "I started this relationship"

"Relationship?" Asked Splinter, pulling his staff from Leo's hand, staring into his eldest son's face. "This is not a relationship, Leonardo, this is a sick act!" He said hitting his staff again on the floor, "You let me own, Leonardo, I thought you were better than that, now you are getting carried away by sinful and disgusting acts with your brothers and you still call it a relationship?”, Splinter shook his head in disapproval, while Leo's eyes stared at him, "I don't know where I went wrong with you"

Raph was now standing next to Leo, he would defend his brother, he didn't start it alone, Raph who did it and now Leo was taking the blame all on himself.

Leonardo was still on his knees on the floor, next to Don, he looked up to see his brother in red, he looked furious, it was not good when Raph was furious, his big brother had violent impulses almost constantly, he could end up killing Splinter with one of your strokes.

"Raph calm down!" Leo said in a shout, getting up. "Sit down brother," he said, placing his hand on Raph's arm, who turned to protest but was interrupted.

"How can you still call him a brother?" Asked Splinter in disbelief, approaching Leonardo, pulling on Leo's arm that was touching Raph, "Stop touching them like that!" He ordered and saw Raph step forward. Splinter was not afraid of Raphael, it was easy for him to take down someone blinded by hatred. “Leonardo, aren't you ashamed of yourself? make your younger brothers open up to you and Raphael? How can you betray your clan like that? ”Disappointment is evident in his voice.

Leo heard his father's words and just stared at him, his heart was jumping, he disappointed his father, his master, that was the worst feeling he ever felt, his biggest fear, fuck the cuts, the broken bones and all the blood he has already lost, there was no pain worse than the one he is feeling now.

"Dad ... I ..." Leo tried to speak but Splinter held his forearm tightly.

“Don't call me father, and don't call them brothers, you are no longer allowed to exist in this family, your dishonor will not be forgiven Leonardo” Said Splinter almost in a snarl “Your brothers are going to have to work hard to prove that they deserve it carry the name Hamato ”Splinter squeezed Leo's forearm with his nails, smelling the musk of the turtle in front of him. "You are in exile"

"What?" Said Raph angrily, advancing against Splinter and pushing the old rat away from Leo “What the fuck is the difference between Leo and me? We were both fucking with our fucking brothers and are you just going to give me a chance and not him? Fuck, isn't he your fucking favorite son? ” Raph said, exploding in anger and standing in front of Leo, blocking Splinter from his older brother's vision.

Leo was in shock, his vision went white, Raph's angry voice was floating in the air, the spot where Splinter's nails stuck was burning.

Donatello got up fast, while Mikey didn't have the courage to even look up and look at anyone in that room.

"You can't just send him away! Leo is our leader!"

Splinter looked at Raph and decided to ignore the giant tortoise in front of him, turning to Donatello. "I can and I will" Splinter looked quickly between Don's legs and wrinkled his nose, there was cum going down his legs, the one that didn't have time to clean up before going to the dojo. "Because he is your leader he influenced you to practice sexual acts, I will not accept this type of attitude in my home" he puckered his lips. "And everyone is prohibited from having any physical contact outside the dojo."

"Nobody was influenced by this shit!” Raph shouted next to Splinter, "Neither of us was forced to do-" Raph stopped talking and within seconds his body fell against the floor, making a loud noise from his plastron hitting the cold concrete hard.

Leo was standing next to Raph's fallen body.

It was never easy to reach the pressure points of your big brother's neck, but now it seems as simple as pinching Mikey's cheek.

Maybe adrenaline helped you do that.

Leo's eyes met Splinter's, the two looked at each other for a silent moment. Leo's heart was pounding in his chest, the pain at the disappointment in Splinter's gaze seemed to hurt more than the idea that he could no longer be with his brothers.

Splinter cleared his throat and turned his back on his children, walking slowly to the exit of the dojo, “Pack your things Leonardo and be at the den door at 8:00 pm sharp” He stopped at the door, “I want you to be alone, so everyone else must be in their rooms with the doors closed at the same time "Splinter looked at the turtles over his shoulder," No jokes, no attempts to disobey me, or I will take more drastic measures ".

"Master-" Leo tried to speak.

"Don't call me a master!" He cried out with all his might, making Leo's spine wince, "I'm not your master anymore and this is no longer your family"

Leo watched Splinter leave the dojo.

~~~~

"Don't even fucking that you're going to do this" Said Raph with his arm blocking the door to Leo's room still a little angry with his brother for making him pass out, but he was much more angry that Leo didn't protest against his father's orders .

Leo was in his room, packing a large backpack with his belongings, the strong smell of his brothers was still in the air, it was almost suffocating to smell this after all this situation, Leo was sick, his insides seemed to be turned inside his body , he can barely think about his father's orders, just started packing up to leave.

“Raph, don't make it any more difficult,” said Leo, placing a clean pillowcase inside his backpack already packed with some personal belongings and supplies.

Don and Mikey were at the door too, the three brothers were watching Leo pack his bag hoping he would just give up after thinking about it for a while.

It is not fair, that was not right.

Leo needed to see this and go to face Splinter.

"We will go with you" said Mikey, in a strong voice, his face was still wet with tears "We will not leave you alone in this! This thing is ours, it is not your fault nor anyone else's"

"Except for that filthy rat, it's entirely his fault," said Raph, receiving a nudge from Don's elbow, Splinter was still in the lair, and it would be bad to start a new fight or cause another expulsion.

"Thanks Mikey… but I'm afraid it won't happen” said Leo, Mikey opened his mouth to protest but his brother in blue didn't give him that chance “I don't want you to come with me, do me this favor and stay here where I will know you are well "

Raph snorted loudly and entered the room. “Do you know how we're going to be okay? when that shitty old man dies, I want to see him talk about this fucking family while worms are eating the fucking tongue ”

Leo understood Raph's anger, but his words were leaving his throat with a bitter taste, Raph was never a big fan of his father, since childhood he was always against his orders or responded with aggression, but he never got to the point where he wanted the death of the old rat.

Not so far.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"Leo ... look, we can solve this ... we ... we have each other, we can survive alone".

"Don .. please" Leo started but felt Raph's brute force push him against his bedroom wall.

“Listen here, fearless, I'm not going to lose this shit we got, we'll never have a fucking woman thrown in our arms and I don't complain about that! Not when I can have all of you! "

Leo swallowed, feeling his heart squeeze hard, is this a declaration? Or does Raph just not want to lose his sexual release? Whatever it was, Leo couldn't get carried away by his words, he needed to make it clear that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Raph ... I love you, I love Don and Mikey" Leo started "I love you all, like my brothers and how ..." He couldn't say what they became after their caresses, but Leo was sure they weren't just sex dolls willing to release their libido, they had something else, but he couldn't say what or why. "My companions, but now it's my choice to go, I can't stay here anymore and I won't give one of you the chance to live on the street because of me ... or worse, die because of me"

Raph released Leo, the face of the red turtle showed understanding, he was loving, that was the feeling he started to feel for his brothers, he also loves them, worries, he would not allow them to go with him if he were in Leo's place. Raph looked back and saw Mikey and Don hugging each other, both so… so much smaller than him, Raph felt a great wave of hatred that Splinter made them cry like that.

"I'm going to Japan," announced Leo.

Raph turned his attention to his brother in blue.

“I met people over there who are going to welcome me… I'm not abandoning you” Raph made an expression of pure pain and Leo felt a sword dig into his chest “I… I'm going to try to keep in touch Raph…”

Loud footsteps were heard, both looked at the door and saw only Mikey, Don had run away.

"..."

"Leo, that's not right ..." Said Raph, turning back to his brother, he doesn't want them to be separated, especially with such a great distance.

Mikey left the door and went after Don, walking slowly and with his head down, he would have time to say goodbye to Leo later, and he would have to convince Don to do the same.

The two brothers in the room were silent, looking at each other's faces, Raph is taller, making Leo raise his chin, it made him a little more sick, because what he wanted at that moment was to lower his head and cry in some corner, but he needed to be strong, he needed to show them that everything was fine.

"Take care of them Raph" Said Leo looking his brother in the eye. "Don't let anything bad happen to them"  
Raphael just nodded in agreement.

The red turtle took a step forward, approaching Leo.

A great wave of anxiety rose in Raph's throat when he brought his brother's face close and kissed his lip gently, then pulled away.

Was that a kiss goodbye?

Soon, footsteps could be heard again and Don entered the room, followed by Mikey.

"I was updating Shell Cell last week" Don said approaching and handing one to Leo "I'm sure you'll be able to contact us even if you're so far away" He said with a slight smile on his face.

Leo looked at his cell phone and smiled at his genius brother. He saved them so many times with his brilliant technology, it seemed like he always had something ready to help.

"Thanks Donnie, I want you to call me if something bad happens, okay?" Leo smiled gently at his brother, who then hugged him tightly. Returning the hug, Leo did his best to calm Don's anxieties, rubbing his hand on his shell calmly while the genie cried with his head buried in his neck.

Raph pulled Mikey and now everyone was around Leo hugging him, Mikey hugging his shell and part of Don's, Raph wrapping his arms around his brothers and resting his head on Leo's, Don keeping snuggling in his older brother's chest .

They stayed like that for a long moment until Raph released the hug, everyone pulled away and looked at each other smiling, something was stuck in their throats and Mikey was the first to let go.

"I love you"

Everyone smiled.

It would be difficult, but a sensation filled their chests telling them that they would get through it all, that it would pass and one day everything would be fine again.

"I love them so much more than I can describe ..." Said Leo starting to remove his blue bandana, showing the red stripes around his eyes, characteristic of his species. "I'll always be thinking about you, guys" Leo extended his bandana to Mikey, who grabbed it lightly. "I'm not giving up on this, we just need to take some time out, we'll be fine" He smiled looking at all his brothers "Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

~~~~

Leo was at the den door at 8:00 pm as arranged.

His brothers in their rooms.

He looked around, the lair was silent and there was no sign of Splinter.

Splinter is never late.

Leo was standing with his backpack on his back, along with his katanas, but he was without his equipment, since the material did not belong to him, it was a family uniform, and he was no longer part of it.

That thought made Leo swallow again.

Is he really being exiled by your father?

He didn't want to think it was unfair, Leo was never against his father's orders.

Leonardo was restless now.

Where is Splinter?

Splinter told him to be here at that time.

Two minutes passed.

Leo dropped his backpack.

What if Splinter had a problem?

He started walking into the lair urgently, but his steps started to slow down until he reached two meters away from the door and stopped.

Splinte would not appear.

Why would he show up? You are a disappointment to him.

You are in exile.

He has no reason to say goodbye to you.

Splinter hates you.

The lair's silence hit him, his throat went dry.

Nothing could be done now, he turned his back on his home and went to his backpack, putting it back on his shell.

Did he deserve this?

Knowing that Splinter was not going to show up to say goodbye, Leo opened the lair gate.

And then.

He left never to return.


	2. No communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, this chapter contains sensitive content. (Anguish and death)  
> Be warned.  
> All the arts in this chapter were made by me.  
> A big thanks to TurtlcestGallery for helping me with the beta <33  
> Don't forget to leave a comment about what you think of the chapter, it motivates me a lot.  
> Thanks to everyone's support and good reading.

"Any news?" Raph asked after opening the door and entering the laboratory.

It was after midnight and Donatello was still sitting in his chair holding his Shell Cell. Barely visible from Raph's view because of the large chair, the only indication that Donatello was there were the monitors on his desk and a boiling cup of coffee on the freshly prepared counter.

Hearing his older brother's footsteps approaching, Donatello responded after a tired sigh, 

"Nothing…." 

He paused. 

"It's been two weeks, Raph. I definitely can't understand the problem," he said looking at Shell Cell, “He hasn't answered any of my calls since he left, I'm going crazy! Is he just not going to answer? This is already becoming frustrating for me.”

Raph approached his brother and looked at him. Don was almost laying in his chair, slowly sinking his body against the softness of his seat. He didn't seem to have slept very well in the last few days, the stress evident on his face. "If it calms down genius, he might be busy. You know, living. Leo must have more to do."

"Occupied?" Don said in an almost sterile tone, "He left two weeks ago and hasn’t given any sign of life!" 

He threw the Shell Cell on the counter in front of him. "I should have tested the Shell Cell before he left. Something must be broken, maybe what I gave him isn’t working right."

Raph sighed. There was no way that Don made it malfunction. He knows that his brother's intelligent nature wouldn’t allow him to deliver something to Leo without checking if it was working properly. It just wouldn't be Donatello.

Don was depreciating, that much was already obvious. Raph hated to see his brother in this state, as much as he wasn't as close to the purple turtle as he was with Mikey or Leo, Raph truly cared about him.

"Hey, genius." Raph pulled Don's chair, turning him towards himself, waiting for Don to look up to meet his gaze, "You know, your stuff always works really well. I'm sure Leo's Shell Cell is working the way it does I should be. ” he said, almost snarling, with his hands on the side supports of Don's chair, standing slightly hunched in front of his seated brother. "You shouldn't be worrying about it so much."

Raph watched his brother's tired face. He needed rest. Maybe he could find a way to help him with that.

He smiled slightly at Don, who returned the friendly smile but let his head fall to the side making it disappear.

"Do you think he's ignoring my calls?" Don asked, looking at his older brother, still with his head in the chair. He wanted the truth, he needed to know if he was unwanted.

Raph was surprised by the question.

Leo said that he wouldn’t abandon them.

He wouldn't do that.

He wouldn't do that to Donnie.

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Raph dropped his chair and crossed his arms in front of the plastron, “Like I said, he must be busy and you know what I think? I think I should stop calling him.” 

A long smile spread on the turtle's face in red. He didn't want to be angry with Don for his feelings for Leo. Don needed to feel better and making him more upset wouldn't help at all. 

"He'll call when he can, I know he will, stop thinking so much, Brainiac."

Don looked at the Shell Cell on his counter, "Right...."

"No paranoia, genius!"

Raph made a quick move, Don was surprised when he saw his brother between his legs.

"Raph!" The turtle hissed in a whisper, “What are you doing? Splinter is in the lair…”

Raphael smiled at the purple turtle and ran his hands between his brother’s olive green legs, slowly reaching the inside of Don's thighs. Heading towards his goal, Raph began to feel his brother's hidden tail.

Donatello groaned in surprise at Raph's icy touch.

"I locked the door when I came in and Splinter is sleeping. He won't bother us, don't worry, just enjoy it"

Raph lowered his face to Don's legs and opened them slowly, causing Don's tail to come out of hiding. Raph could hear his brother's breathing hitch and a low murmur of disapproval made the red-masked turtle look up.

"We're playing with luck… we shouldn't--" Don put his hand over his mouth to cover a cry of surprise when Raph pinched his tail, a strong shiver shooting up his spine and he threw his head back slightly, touching his temple to the side soft from his big chair, still looking Raph in the eye.

"We haven't done anything like that since Leo left. He’s missing, and I want to help you with that," Raph said in a seductive voice, "It won't hurt, I promise to be quick"

Don looked down and saw Raph's teeth in a smirk. Damn it, that would be his biggest, most hellish punishment and he couldn't deny his brother something like that, especially now that his penis was almost jumping into his throat.

“Okay, Raph… just… be quick… and… please be nice.” Don didn't like brutality. He’d seen Raph biting Mikey's cock once and it made his younger brother scream with pleasure, but Don didn't think it would be good for himself. 

“Please… don't bite.”

"Heh, whatever you say, genius."

Raph used his fingers to caress Don's wet vent, tracing small circles around the opening of his tail, pulling out a muffled churr from Donatello.

With his free hand he gently squeezed his olive-colored thighs, giving his little brother strong chills.

Don's skin color shone beautifully with the computer lights reflecting against him. It was a warm and cozy view, encouraging Raph to continue. Raph drew his face up to Don's tail, sliding his tongue through the wet entrance and persuading the muscles around the crack to become more relaxed in order to help his brother release his penis.

"Tell me about what you discovered today." Raph asked, his lips pressed against Don's slit.

He loved to hear the genius trying to speak while he gave him pleasure. It was wonderful to hear his brother's cute voice when he just wanted to moan and shout his name. It was almost a fetish, and with Mikey he made the youngest read his comic books aloud, just to hear how well he was doing with his BJ.

"Okay... ah... I took a look at the Shell locator," said Don as he tried to contain his moans while his penis slipped out of his slit, entering directly into his older brother's wet mouth. "Leo has been in Japan for over a week, and he probably chose to go by ship..." 

He continued as Raph slid his tongue around his sensitive appendage, making Don stop talking for a moment to contain a groan. “He in Yokohama right now, a Japanese city that is…ah!”

Don threw his head back the moment Raph completely swallowed his penis. It was wet and hot, so soft that Don thought he was going to come right there.

He muttered under his breath, feeling Raph's throat closing against the head of his cock, he was feeling that he was going to come soon, but Raph must have noticed that as he pulled his head away and looked at Don, making the genius growl in disapproval.

Don was sure it was on purpose, Raph didn't want it to end so quickly.

"Go on." Raph said with a wide smile on his face, he was teasing Don, but he was also interested in where Leo was walking at the moment.

"Aha... right, where did I stop?"

"It's a Japanese city... blah blah blah." Raph dove once again into Don's cock, giving long sucks and licks again and causing his younger brother to curl his tail.

“AH! Okay .. it is a city located south of Tokyo… Leo's location shows that he was in the Sankei-en Garden.”

"Hm?"

“It is a garden that has several preserved traditional Japanese houses, and it seems to be a very cultural place”

Raph rolled his eyes with Don's cock in his mouth, which he understood as a “That’s so him” face.

And it really was typical Leo.

After giving all the information he could about Leo's location, Don fell silent, resting his carapace on the soft support of his chair, taking advantage of the strong sucks that Raph began to force on his cock.

"Hmm… Raph..."

Don was impressed by his brother's ability with his tongue. He’d probably been training with Mikey being as they hadn’t had much time since they started being together. Raph had done this only once to all of them, but Raph wasn’t quite as good at it yet, always letting his teeth scratch unintentionally, something which all the brothers complained about at first. Naturally, they’d named Mikey the best at giving blow jobs among the four of them.

Mikey must have taught him since last time.

Did that mean they were still mating? Even after Leo left? Splinter probably didn't notice, and neither did Donatello, so there was no problem, right? After all, there were partners.

And Don was without his.

Is that why Raph came to do this for him? Did Raph feel sorry? Or did he feel guilty? After all, Leo left because of Raph. It could’ve easily been Raph and not Leo who had to go.

Raphael started to move his head fast, up and down, rubbing his tongue around his olive brother's cock. Don's penis started to pulse hard and after a few moments, a long, hot stream of cum went down Raph's throat.

A long churr ran through Don's throat as he relaxed with the pleasurable sensation.

Raph pulled his mouth away, releasing Don's cock to sink back into his slit.

None of them spoke for a few minutes, hearing only the wheezing breath of the intelligent brother.

Don was panting in his chair, sitting with his legs spread. Raph stood up in front of him.

His younger brother looked like a mess, sweating but clearly ecstatic.

There was a breath of silence.

Raph had his dick exposed, it was big and pulsating. Did Raph want to... fuck him? Don didn’t know if he wanted it. Raph's type of sex was so different from Leo's--Raph was violent and never seemed to understand limits.

Even if Mikey had taught him to be kinder, it wouldn’t be the same. Leo wasn’t with them. 

They were incomplete.

Don looked down, trying to ignore his brother's erection.

"What is it now?" asked the standing turtle, a little annoyed to see Don looking downcast even after all the work he’d just done to him.

"I thought of something ... Leo said he knew people who would welcome him, but he’s never been to Yokohama. I don't think he made contact with anyone there before he went there."

Raph was silent for a moment, staring at Donatello.

It seemed that his attempt to make Don less paranoid had not worked in the slightest.

Frustrating.

Don was more complicated than Mikey, something Raph kept in the back of his mind. Sex wouldn’t make Don better. He wanted Leo, that much was obvious, and Raph could love Don as much as Leonardo, and Don could love Raph back. They loved each other, but the genius would be forever paired with the damn fearless. 

Raphael couldn’t be irritated by this. His orange-masked partner was more than enough for him, but that didn’t diminish the worry and love he felt for Donatello, and he wanted to be able to make the genius feel better.

Raph stood looking at Don, just immersed in his own thoughts.

"Okay… I'm going to stop thinking so much," said Don, sitting up properly in the chair.

Raph smiled. Maybe that was a start. Even if he didn't understand his brother, he knew that Donatello would find a way to fix his own head. Raph approached Don and rubbed the top of his head lightly, letting go and walking slowly towards the entrance of the laboratory. He could ease his erection with Mikey, even if he needed to wake him up.

"Go to sleep soon, genius. Tomorrow we'll go on patrol, we can't lose that habit."

Don nodded and looked at his computers, his back to Raph.

"See you later, then. Good night Don." Raph said before he left.

"Night."

Don rubbed his lips, taking a deep breath. He had a lot to think about, and Raph had hindered his reasoning about what was likely just a cellular problem, but it had opened up a new topic of thought in Donatello's head.

Leo made it look like he was in control, but what if he wasn't? Had Leo lied to them? What if Leo had gotten into something he couldn’t control? What if Leo had just arrived in Japan and committed suicide?

Suicide...

Donatello knew his brother better than anyone in the world. He understood his passion and his loyalty to his family, even though now he could no longer carry the name that he was so proud of before.

Don swallowed.

That would be too much for him.

He would never know the truth if it really happened that way.

Don got the Shell Cell out.

"..."

He tried calling Leo again.

//////

It had been two months since Leo left.

The sound of bodies hitting the dojo floor echoed through the lair. Raph and Mikey were fighting on the floor as today was the day for Jiu Jitsu training, the damn art of fighting on the floor. Don hated it, but naturally, Raph loved it.

Splinter had proposed it this morning, just before their training started. It was frustrating to see Raphael's excited smile and hear Mikey's jokes. Don was the only one who hated training without weapons. It just isn't his strong suit, and he felt more comfortable fighting his brothers with his bo staff. After all, he could keep a good distance from the two that way, avoiding the harsh purple marks on the body they always gave him.

It was 11am and the guys were already tired.

The first pair to fight was Mikey and Don.

Donatello wasn’t able to take Mikey down, even though his brother was not giving his all because he knew Don wouldn’t do well in the fight. 

It was impossible for the genius to beat his younger brother. Don was always the weakest of the brothers and after these tiring months, he looked worse than ever, unmotivated and unfocused.

They were training every day, as they had always done. But now, without their leader, without Raphael's partner in their violent struggles, Mikey was left to share the intensive training.

All that to say: it made for a bad day for Mikey.

Mikey was holding Raph's shoulders tightly over his brother in red, putting all his strength into trying to force him to the ground, and failing. Raphael was almost twice the size of Mikey, and all of him was made of very heavy muscle. It would be impossible to pin Raph's body or keep it immobilized for a long time.

In the blink of an eye, Raph released the strength he was holding against Mikey, launching Mikey forward against him, causing the youngest to fall against his plastron.

Raphael took Mikey's exposed and surprised stance as an opening to spin on his shell and lift his legs at a speed similar to a snake's boat, giving Mikey a scissor stroke and pinning the youngest's neck against his calf and thighs, immobilizing him in just a few seconds.

“Come on, little brother: say you give up. I'm dying of hunger. Let’s finish this training and you can make my lunch!” Raphael mocked his younger brother.

Donatello was kneeling on the mat, Splinter at his side, both watching the two brothers fight.

Keep dreaming, Raph!" Mikey said hoarsely against the weight of Raph’s thigh. He was trying to get Raph's legs off his neck, but the grip was tight.

"Oh really?" Raph grabbed Mikey's wrist with one hand and started to force Mikey's arm against the direction of his bones. "Say you give up, you daring little bitch, and the pain will pass". 

Raphal's eyes were burning from the expression of pain on her younger brother's face.

Holy crap.

The sight of Mikey trapped, breathless, and with a red face between his legs gave Raph a good reason to start getting excited, and he would undoubtedly test this same scenario in Mikey's room later.

Licking his lips Raph watched Mikey squirm between his legs, groaning in pain, but he still wasn’t saying the words Raph wanted to hear. "Come on, bitch. Say you want freedom." 

Raphael forced the twist in Mikey's arm further and it made the younger man let out a groan of choked pain. Raph could hear his father's voice in the background, telling him to be careful with his words, but he simply ignored him.

Don bit his own tongue watching the scene. Raph was pushing too hard on Mikey's arm and, like the family doctor he was, Don understood how far an arm could be bent. Raph didn't. 

"Raph ..." said Don, standing up slowly and anxiously.

"That's enough, Raphael!” Splinter shouted.

The moment Splinter's scream hit Raph's temple, he shivered and Mikey screamed loudly.

Damn it.

Raph released Mikey and walked away quickly.

Mikey sat down, taking a deep breath, Don was already with him when Raphael came back from a blurred vision.

Raph stood up, startled by Mikey's quick move to avoid Donatello's hands. "I'm fine, Don." Mikey said clinging to his arm.

When Don helped Mikey to his feet, Raph could see his younger brother's limp arm.

"Look Raph, now I have a jelly arm!" Mikey said, laughing and waving his limp arm, he noticed the amazed face on Raph's face and he didn't want Raph to feel guilty about it. After all, it was an accident. Mikey would make jokes to alleviate his brother's concern, but Don soon grabbed his arm and flicked him on the head.

"Don't be an idiot Mikey, your arm is out of place! Let's go to the infirmary and I'll put it in place." 

Don grabbed Mikey's shoulder with one hand and with the other he touched Mikey's carapace, guiding him out of the Dojo.

Raph watched them leave, still in shock.

It was nothing new for him to hurt his brothers during their hand-to-hand training, but a sense of guilt now dominated his being. It was the first time he’d hurt Mikey at this level since they’d started to mate.

The feeling was horrible. He didn't want Mikey hurt, much less that it was his fault. He loved Mikey more than anything, and he couldn’t just be so cruel and cause pain to his younger brother.

Raph stood for a few minutes, looking in the direction where his brothers had left until he felt his master's eyes watching him, burning his senses and it took him out of his thoughts.

Raphael looked to the side and saw Splinter about ten feet away from him. The rat was silent, watching Raphael, judging him. Why was he still here?

"What the fuck?" Raphael said with raw anger staring back at the rat, he didn't need a damn rat burning him with his eyes. He tidied up in his posture, clenching his fists, leaving his chest and arms at his sides.

Splinter shook his head in disapproval of Raph's words. 

Raphael loved it, loved to know that Splinter did not approve of his actions as it gave him more reason to continue practicing them.

"My son, I’ve always said: your strength is a great advantage against your enemies, but when you use it against your family--"

"Don't talk about my strength! I'm just Raphael to you." Raph spat angrily, "Stop wanting to teach me lessons about hate or strength. You used hate against Leo yourself, so don't be a hypocrite with me, rat."

Splinter hit the staff on the floor and Raphael looked at him seriously, challenging him to try to do anything against him. The two stared at each other for a moment, Raph clasping his hands in two strong fists.

"I thought the rules were well established, Raphael" Splinter walked slowly over to his eldest son "As was not saying the name of that dishonored one."

Raphael smiled irritably, his teeth showing completely.

"Heh, filthy old rat. I want to show you my lack of honor, but it would be a pity that I wouldn't be alive to see my sin!" Raph stood, looking down to face the old rat. 

"Believe me, when you die, I’ll do you the honor of dancing on your grave."

Raph turned his back on Splinter, stomping his feet as he walked out, not wanting to have to make too many promises to the old man. He needed to be there for Mikey.

Arriving at the laboratory, he slammed the door shut and then headed for the infirmary where Mikey was sitting on a stretcher. Don was wearing his doctor's lab coat and appeared to be touching Mikey's arm at the elbow.

"Great, Raph, you dislocated Mikey's elbow." Don said with an irritated sigh "Lucky for you that it was just a dislocation. I was able to fit the bone again, but he will have to spend some time resting his arm".

"I'm sorry, Mikey"

"It's okay, Raph! I'm not mad bro! This shit happens, you know, just take it easy next time because it really fucking hurt" Mikey said with a smile as Don released his arm and walked over to his counter with his equipment.

"When I said rest, I meant without video games, Mikey" said the turtle in a lab coat with a serious tone.

"What?"

Raph chuckled and leaned on Mikey's stretcher, placing his hands on the soft mattress, causing Mikey to look at him.

"Dude, I really hate you now, you know that, right?" Mikey said tapping Raph on the shoulder with his good arm.

“Heh, you’re going to survive Mikey, don’t be a crybaby”

“Says the guy who sprained his ankle last week said he thought he had to amputate his leg," Don answered, walking over to the stretcher and helping Mikey put an sling on his arm.

“Tsc! You know Don, that also fucking hurt.”

Donatello shook his head dismissively, with a slight smile on his face, finishing helping Mikey. "Don't move your arm too much. I you don't force it, in about a week or two you will be able to play your games again. Until then, I don't want you to use your hand for anything, understood?"

"Understood, Captain Egg-Head" Mikey joked, showing Donatello his tongue and doing military curtsies with his good hand.

It is amazing how Mikey seemed not to have grown at all, except for his more mature body. It still seemed that he remained at 15 years old, his personality and his good mood had not been affected over time, even though he now often felt entitled to speak with the same rude words Raph always did. To Don, he still looked as childish as he always had.

Whether or not they were all young adults now--all the same age, 21--but for about 5 years, the brothers had defined one by one which of them was the oldest and the youngest, something to organize their family life more easily.

Mikey was the youngest categorically, the most playful and childish, so it was easy to define him. The oldest would be Leonardo, as he was the most responsible and mature of all the brothers. Raph became the second oldest due to his size and Donatello took the rest, the third oldest from Mikey.

Donatello considered himself the second oldest though, since Raphael had a much more childlike mentality than him, often doing stupid things or being easily influenced by his feelings.

But Don did not protest against that.

“Just don't make an effort with your arm and maybe in a few days you can get back to your games. I'm going to talk to Splinter about taking a break from training until Mikey gets better.”

"Gah! What would I be without you Donny!” Mikey said smiling. It was a way of thanking his brother for his efficiency, and Don always seemed to appreciate his compliments.

"He would probably be walking around with his limp arm, swinging it back and forth like a withered stick." said Raph, standing in front of Mikey and laughing at his comparison.

Mikey pushed Raph's chest with his foot, forcing him away slightly.

"I wonder what would happen to Leo if he broke an arm," Mikey asked absently as he tried to ward off Raph, who was now throwing himself at him on the stretcher.

Don felt a chill go up his spine.

What if Leo was hurt? Would it make sense for him not to answer the calls? Maybe he wouldn’t be able to do that. He doesn't have his help to heal… Leo would have to take care of his own injuries. Alone.

"That asshole would be fine with a broken arm," said Raph, pinning Mikey against the stretcher and holding onto his shoulders, feeling Mikey's foot push his plastron. “The idiot knows how to take care of himself, right Don? We don't have to worry about him.”

Don swallowed.

His hands were shaking.

The noise of Raph and Mikey's joking stopped. Raph looked at Don, still on top of his younger brother.

"Donnie?" asked Mikey

"Ah... I… hm..."

Just then, the Shell Cell started playing on the other side of the lab.

Don's gaze flew in the direction of the noise and he looked at his two brothers, both as surprised as he was.

Don could feel his heartbeat starting to accelerate, his breath catching for a moment as he hurried and ran to the Shell Cell, his breathing becoming unsteady.

Leo was calling!

He is alive!

Don took out his cell phone and answered it without even thinking twice, he wouldn't miss that call.

"Leo?!"

For a moment there was an excruciating silence on the other end of the line.

"Ah... Donatello, sorry. I called your number because Raph and Mikey didn't answer theirs"

Casey 's voice.

"Is everything okay around there? April was worried.”

Donatello was panting, his heart started to ache.

Slowly pushing the phone away from his ear, he hung up, holding the Shell Cell tightly.

He looked back and saw his two brothers standing looking at him expectantly.

"Go get your Shell Cell," he said, trying not to get into a nervous breakdown, "I told you to keep them with you. Casey and April were calling".

Raph stepped forward to touch Donatello's shoulder, but he dodged his brother's big hand.

"It's okay, I just… I'm going to work in the garage for a bit." Don said, holding the Shell Cell in both hands.

"Don, you're not supposed to be calling him," said Raph standing in front of him, "Give me the cell phone.” He held out his hand.

Don looked at his older brother in surprise.

He couldn’t be serious.

"No!" Donatello shouted, walking away from Raph, "Obviously not. If Leo calls you, you have almost a 70% chance of not even seeing the damn call! Just like you didn't see April and Casey calling all morning!"

"Donatello give me the fucking cell phone!" Raph said gritting his teeth. He needed to make it stop.

Donatello had been sleeping badly for two months, doing little physical activity and hardly eating. Don kept himself locked up in his laboratory, and Mikey said he thought Don kept trying to talk to Leo because he had seen Don holding his cell phone in his hands a few times when he was leaving and entering the laboratory.

He didn't leave the Shell Cell anymore and it was becoming a problem. Donatello was getting sick because of his obsession with Leo.

Mikey tensed, watching his brother in red start to get angry. None of them were ready for what a fight would do to their family. Don needed help but Raph was not going to get anything out of him using violence.

"Guys..."

"No, Raphael!" Don shouted again, “If Leo calls--”

"He won't call!" Raph shouted, "It's been almost 3 months since he’s given us a sign of life, so do you really think he wants to call us? Get real Donatello, if he wanted to talk to us he would make a point of calling, or at least he wouldn’t ignore our fucking connections."

Raph pulled the Shell Cell out of Donatello's hands, while the genius looked at him, surprised by his words.

Maybe he finally understood.

"But…"

“He won't call! Let alone attend to you! Wake up Don! He's in exile, you more than anyone should know what that damn word means! You know very well that Leo is going to take the meaning of that shit to the grave! "

Don was dumbfounded, watching Raphael snort with rage.

"But…"

Raph let out a loud growl of irritation, throwing his hands into the air violently, making Don cringe slightly.

"I'll keep it! If he calls, I'll answer it, but if he doesn't call, nobody else will call him, understand?"

Don frowned, his heart hurt a lot, and he wanted Leo to just call and tell him that he was fine, that he was safe and that he missed him. He just wanted to know that Leo was alive.

Tears began to well up from his chocolate-colored eyes.

"Right! Do you want to shut up? Okay, better than listening to you insist.” Raphael left the lab carrying his cell phone, leaving Don and Mikey silent by themselves.

///////

It’d been seven months since Leo left.

The winter was harsh this year, powerful snowstorms trapped the brothers and their father in the sewers for a few weeks until the lack of food became a problem. Raph offered to go buy some food, and no one else denied his willingness. No one wanted to go out in that cold, so Raph did them all a favor. 

Donatello installed new heaters throughout the lair before the arrival of winter, and he tried to keep himself as distracted as possible during his days, as he was feeling the psychological effects on himself due to the tension that hung endlessly over them all in the lair. Raph was angry, Don has been talking to him a lot and Mikey has been trying to keep everyone together as a family, but things were hard going, and no one really seemed to want to be in the family at all.

Thanks to Don though, no one was cold and nothing seemed as worrisome like in the previous winters where they needed to wander in their cold night after night in search of food and warmth. After all, this year they didn't have to go out to patrol or stop anyone doing evil in the streets. They’d become relaxed and hadn’t gone out to patrol for over four months and nobody seemed to be bothered by it.

Winter was already ending by now, and despite Mikey's tiring days trying to spend his energy walking around the house with his skateboard and Raph bursting with rage at Splinter whenever they saw each other, for Don, the winter was quiet. The only thing that he hadn’t planned for was Splinter catching a cold, but everything else had been under control.

Even with the quiet atmosphere of the nights in the lair, nothing kept those dark thoughts from Donatello's head. Leo spent the winter alone, and for him, that was the end of his brother. None of them would survive a cold winter outside, they would freeze alive and it made Don unravel. 

How was no one else worried? How could everyone forget about Leo this way? Don suspected that Raph had asked Mikey not to talk about Leo. After that shameful scene of his brother taking the Shell Cell from his hands, Don had no more courage to show his frustrations, and he kept that damn feeling of emptiness for himself. The only thing that comforted him was going to Leo’s old room to lay in his bed until dawn.

Nobody was seeing him and he used those moments to empty his stress. Masturbating, thinking about Leo, it was a way out of his dark thoughts about his brother's likely death. He didn't want to spend so much time thinking about that possibility, he just wanted to dip his beak into one of Leo's old used masks and take a breath, pumping his penis and letting go of the warm memories from before Leo left.

"Here it is." said Don, extending two pills to Splinter who was laying on his bed, "I hope you are feeling better" The turtle watched the rat sit and handed him a glass of water.

“I am feeling much better, my son, thank you very much.” Splinter put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with water.

"I'm happy to know that. I've been looking at the results of the blood tests that we did and from what I saw your glucose is high. We need to think about different alternatives to your diet." said Don, taking some medical documents from his briefcase.

Splinter just nodded and handed the half-empty glass of water back to Don, who placed it on the counter and stood, watching his father laying there.

"Rest. From what Raph said, the snow is already melting outside. I believe we will soon be able to go out and get some sun by the lake," said Don with a simle, trying to comfort the old rat.

Splinter smiled kindly at his son. He was feeling weak, he had been sick for a week and he understood very well that he didn't seem to be getting better, but it was still good to see his son's confidence.

"Donatello."

Don was looking at Splinter with a slight loving smile on his face. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm old... a flu dropped me like the wind would drop a leaf from a tree. I need to talk to you, please," Splinter paused to swallow saliva, "My son," 

He patted the bed.

Don felt his heart beat less, he nodded and sat at Splinter's feet.

"Donatello, my beloved son, you take such good care of this family..." Splinter started, looking him in the eye, his head lifted by the pillows at the nape of his neck. "I trust your skillful hands, I trust that you will protect our little family, and will take care of your brothers."

"I'll take care of you too, master." Don hurried on, not wanting to hear what was coming.

“My son, I'm going to die soon.” Splinter said without feeling, “I want you to take care of your brothers, be more than a brother to them… they need a leader and even if I survive, they don't respect me anymore. Raphael is distancing himself and has a great influence on your youngest brother…”

Splinter was right about Raph. He was increasingly distant from everyone in the lair, save for keeping Mikey as a best friend. Don was not sure if they were still in a relationship. Mikey said that they were fighting and that things were not going very well between the two. Whatever it was, that was not right. This conversation was not for him, it was Leo who should be listening to this.

Don got up from the bed and looked at Splinter in amazement.

"I need you to be their master, Donatello."

"But--Dad, I can't be a master for them, I'm not their master! I'm not a master of ninjutsu." Don tried to contain his anxiety. He didn't want that, even though he was the best fighter among all the brothers, he would not accept. It was too much for anyone, especially for him, and he did not have the authority of Leo so they would eat him alive.

"They don't need to learn ninjutsu... they need to learn to live, Donatello. I want you to take care of your brother’s lives, to guide them with your wisdom."

Don couldn't help but let out a small tense laugh and he turned his back on Splinter for a moment, rubbing his face and moving his hand down to his neck. Stress was rising in his head. He turned to his father again and smiled anxiously.

"Okay, dad, I'll take care of them, don't worry, just rest for now." He needed to get out of here., This conversation didn't belong to him, and he couldn't stay in this room for another minute or he would throw up.

"Thank you, my son." Splinter closed his eyes and settled on the bed, perhaps noticing Don's need to leave.

Don just nodded and left his master's room, leaving his medical equipment behind. He could fetch it later.

Bathroom.

He needed to get to the bathroom.

Don hurried down the hall, running with a hand over his mouth, passing Mikey who greeted him as he hurried past and went into the bathroom. He slammed the door and quickly locked it, turned and dropped to his knees on the floor next to the toilet.

The vomit burned his throat and brought tears to his eyes.

He is not worthy of it, Leo was.

Splinter was replacing his chosen son, giving responsibility to the least problematic of the others. Splinter was dying and they didn't have their leader to guide them. The responsibility would be passed on to him and that was simply too much.

Another wave of vomit went up his throat and made a loud sound when his lunch hit the water in the bottom of the toilet.

Mikey was knocking on the door.

Could the day be any worse?

/////

"Okay, so do you really think Superman is the best hero?" 

"I told you, Mikey. Batman is just a smart rich man," Raph said, throwing himself on the couch and huffing loudly so Mikey could understand his irritation at their repetitive conversation.

“Dude, Batman isn’t only rich and smart! He is strong too! The guy is undoubtedly the best DC Hero!" said Mikey, resting his hands and waist on the couch, leaning his body towards Raph.

"OK! Let it be Mikey, don't piss me off with it!” he said, pushing Mikey's head with his hand.

Mikey grabbed a comic book and showed Raph a page, which Raph ignored since he was busy watching the news. Something like “The arrival of a new social age...” was making the news. It was interesting, apparently Bishop was doing well in the government, making major social improvements including new social norms or something like that.

"Raph!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Don running down the stairs. It had been a while since he had spoken to him on good terms, the friendly contact between the two had decreased a lot and Don calling him openly that way was new. Usually the genius preferred to call him quietly and alone, asking him to look for something outside or stop fighting with Splinter.

Don was breathless and desperate, and it made Raph get up fast while Mikey watched him in confusion.

“Raph, give me my Shell Cell, Splinter passed out! I think he may have hypothermia. His body temperature dropped very fast and he lost consciousness. I was fearing that and I need to talk to--”

"What do you want the cell phone for?" Raph crossed his arms in front of his plastron, not even fucking Don would come back with his paranoia and call Leo again. He’d managed to get Don away from Leo and it had worked; Don looked much better now that no one else seemed to remember his brother.

“I need to call Leatherhead! I need his help, Splinter is not doing well! ”

Raph smiled. That rat deserved to go through a difficult time, and he would not let this moment of revenge end so quickly.

"If you need him so much Donnie boy, go after him." Raph couldn't stop smiling, Don's surprised face was too satisfying, "I'm not going to give you the phone so I can do that nonsense again".

“Nonsense? I was trying to make sure that Leo was alive!”

Mikey got up from the couch and touched Raph's arm. He didn't like how things were going, and wondered if Raph could give in for just a moment?

“It's bullshit! You don't need a fucking nanny for him!” Raph screamed and batted away Mikey's touch.

Don growled loudly. This was no time for that, and he hurried and ran for the lair entrance. He would seek Leatherhead and he would help look after Splinter, Raph could keep his shitty taunts as it was not time to fight idiots. Splinter needed help.

Tears burned in Don's eyes as he ran as fast as he could on the cold, wet floor of the sewers, leaving behind a satisfied Raphael and a hurt and worried Mikey.

/////

Leatherhead spent a few minutes with Don in Splinter's room. Mikey asked to join him but LH politely asked him to stay outside.

Mikey waited standing in front of the door, hoping for the best as Raph mocked him for standing there waiting for a dead man. Mikey liked Raph but was clearly bothered with his sick and hate-filled attitude.

“Splinter is our father! We have to have respect, no matter how bad he was sometimes. I was not always a good son either!”, said Mikey, almost crying. He wanted to push Raph away, wanted him to go away, but Raph stood like a wall in front of him.

Mikey hugged himself and turned around, avoiding looking at Raph. He was shaking, worried about his father's condition and he needed a hug, but he wasn't going to ask Raph. Raph didn’t understand.

"Leo was never a bad son and look what that old shit did to him!" said Raph, shouting at Mikey's face. He was pissed that Mikey avoided looking at him, “And Leo must be dead too! If that old man dies, I won't regret it! I'm going to dance on his bloody grave!” 

He laughed out loud and heard Splinter's bedroom door open.

Donatello went to Raph in the blink of an eye. Raph felt a strong push coming from the lesser turtle and he fell off balance, but he didn't fall, taking two steps back in surprise by the angry expression on Don's wet face.

“How can you be so cold? Look how selfish you are! You can only think about yourself, can't you?” Don was crying a lot, tears falling on the floor and he could barely keep his body straight. He looked exhausted.

Raph looked at him, approaching and keeping still with his hands slightly forward to hold his brother if he tried to attack again. This was not a real problem for Raph as Don was thinner and weaker, he just wanted to make sure that he would not be surprised again.

“You took away any possibility of knowing if Leo was fine, and you made Mikey stop talking about him because he didn't want to know about it anymore! Mikey suffers too, he is not a rock like you! And neither am I!” 

Don went over to Raph, throwing weak punches at his plastron. Raph did nothing, just standing there looking at his brothers.

“Now Splinter is dead! You just didn't let me go to LH in time! It would have been different! I would have taken care of him while waiting for LH! I wouldn't have left him alone, I wouldn't have let him die!” Don shouted loudly, making his pained voice echo through the lair.

Raph glanced up and looked at Leatherhead to confirm Don's words. Leatherhead looked back and just nodded slightly, holding Mikey in a hug, the smaller turtle sobbing low.

Raph couldn't feel anything. It was scary, and it took him by surprise. Although he wanted Splinter's death, he never thought it would really happen until now, and he’d trusted Donatello's skills. He wanted to feel angry, but instead he felt confused.

Don fell into his arms and Raph bent down to better hold onto his brother. He was shaking and crying loudly, bending his knees and slowly descending to the floor, making Raph join him. As he shrank and bent over leaning his forehead against the ground, it made Raph's heart break.

Damn it, what had he done?

/////

“Thanks for the help LH.”

Don was in front of Leatherhead, with his head slightly lowered. Leatherhead had his things ready to go. Standing at the entrance to the lair, he watched his friend, a feeling of sadness hitting him. Donatello had not called him in many months and it was difficult to see his friend that way, underweight and desperate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? It won't be a problem for me.”

Don rubbed his own shoulder lightly. He didn't know if he wanted Leatherhead around, but on the other hand, he wouldn't want to be alone now.

"I don't want you to bother."

"It won't disturb me at all, buddy, I promise." Leatherhead dropped his things and bent down, hugging the little turtle in front of him, Don hugged him weakly, not feeling he had the strength for anything else. "My condolences Donatello."

Don just nodded, crying the rest of his pains against his friend's cold skin.

After a long moment of comfort both returned to the lair. Raph was sitting on the sofa, pretending to watch a movie. His mind was stunned, and he could not even identify the movie he was watching.

It was late, but no one seemed to want to sleep that night.

Leatherhead joined Raph on the couch, sitting next to the red turtle, neither looked at each other. Raph was sulky as usual. Don asked LH for a moment to talk to his younger brother, LH agreed and said it would be a good idea, even if it meant that he had to stand next to the burning tortoise that was Raphael.

Don went to the kitchen where Mikey was preparing something. Dinner? It looked like he was doing something very elaborate. It was his way of forgetting his problems for a while. Don forced a slight smile on his face. 

Mikey never changed, his ways of dealing with sadness had always been pleasurable. Mikey loved to cook, and it probably helped him deal with a lot. Don envied that, despite having his own work with his machines which was a form of pleasure for him. But Don could no longer take his worries away while working. He walked slowly over to his younger brother.

"Mikey."

Mikey didn’t turn around. He was mixing a little tomato sauce into a thin batter in a pan, the smell of meat hitting Don’s nostrils. Mikey was preparing pot meat and pasta, and the smell was delicious as memories surfaced in Don’s mind. He hadn’t eaten for some time, not since lunch which he’d ended up throwing up into the toilet, along with some bleach.

"Mikey, I'm sorry" Don felt his voice lock as he came closer to the smaller turtle and gave him a hug from behind, clutching his brother's shell and touching his plastron. "I'm sorry I couldn’t stop it."

Mikey slowly turned off the flame and stood for a moment, arms down, feeling Don's hands against his plastron and his body against his shell. It had been a while since he’d felt Don's touch, and man, was it needed.

"I don't blame you Donnie... I don't blame anyone. I'm just sad and I just want everything to go back to how it was before..."

Don felt Mikey move and released his embrace, the smaller turtle turned and embraced his plastron. Don could feel Mikey's tears sliding down his body, his brother's embrace was strong, as if he needed it more than anything else in the world.

Don hugged him back and they were both silent for a long moment, listening to the low sound of the television in the living room.

"What will we do now?" Mikey asked, pulling his face away from Don's plastron and looking him in the eye, their bodies still together in a loving embrace.

"I'm going to ask Raph to call Casey. I need them to be notified so we can arrange a funeral," Don said calmly, but he was straightforward. "Splinter liked the country house, remember?" 

He smiled when he recognized that sweet smile on his younger brother's face. Burying Splinter in a quiet place like the forest next to Casey's country house would make Mikey feel better. Mikey was without his mask, and Don realized that he missed seeing his brother's face like that. It had been a while since they’d had an intimate moment just for them.

Mikey's smile faded slowly.

"Can we talk to Leo now?"

Don felt his chest sink at the question. He wasn't sure if it would be right to try to call Leo again. It’d been a few long months since Raph took his Shell Cell away.

If Leo didn’t answer... should they consider him dead too?

"After all, Leo would like to be at Splinter's funeral, wouldn't he?"

Don looked away, he didn't know if Leo was still hurt by his exile. He didn't even know if Leo was alive.

"Mikey, he never took our calls..." Don tried to speak but Mikey interrupted him.

"But that was months ago, he could handle us now!"

"What makes you think that he would serve us now?" Don genuinely wanted to know, and Mikey's determined look made him feel hopeful.

“He's going to remember that he needs to see us,” said Mikey, moving slightly away from Don. “He said he wasn't going to leave us, remember? I trust him."

Don didn't quite believe Mikey's words, but he was so eager to try calling his brother again that he didn't think twice.

"Okay, let's talk to Raph."

Both left the kitchen, walking towards the living room. In a quick action, Mikey stepped in front of the television and Don stood next to LH, behind the sofa.

"Raph, are we going to call Leo? Do you want to be a part of this or do you want to be left out?"

Don was surprised by Mikey's tone of voice. He was firm, now so determined to call Leo.

"Mikey he doesn't--" Raph started.

"It does not matter! We are going to bury Splinter and Leo deserves to be there! Now stop being a selfish shit and give me the Shell Cell!” Mikey said, holding out his hand, surprising Raph for a moment, until he frowned and winced.

Mikey could just take the Shell Cell himself if Raph refused, but he needed to put an end to the shitty situation that Don and Raph were in. Don deserved his cell phone back and Raph needed to learn that he doesn’t rule the siblings just because he was bigger and older.

"No, I'm going to do that, and I'm going to prove to you idiots that he turned into a Japanese popsicle." Raph got up angrily, grabbing the Shell Cell from his belt and clicking on the options shown on his screen. It was easy to connect with another Shell Cell, as simple as pressing a single button, which he did.

Raph has an extremely disgusting sense of pride, and he didn't want Leo to be dead, but he didn't want to be wrong himself, out of the same pure, selfish pride.

Everyone looked at Raph expectantly and he just snorted as he placed the Shell Cell near his temple to hear the call.

Calling...

Calling…

"I said he wouldn't answer."

Then suddenly, the call stopped ringing.

Raph froze inside.

"Leo?!" Raph shouted out in surprise. He’d actually taken the fucking call.

“Raph? Did something happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @TurtleTitanLZ  
> If you have any fanart for this AU please mark me with my @  
> I will be happy to divulge your arts <3  
> Leave your comment.  
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like what you read.  
> Probably a new chapter next week.


End file.
